forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Forge Bowl Event
Introduction The is a special event that will run in 2019. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the window contains the following elements: # This indicates your League. The more active you are, the better League you will get and the juicier prizes will be yours. # Here the Daily Special is displayed. It changes every day. # This is the Football Counter which indicates the total number of Footballs (Event Currency) that you possess. # These are the Players. Each Player needs to be paid with Footballs. Once you select a Player, he will reward you with a random reward from his pool of available prizes. They are of three tiers, Gold, Silver and Bronze. # This is the Touchdown Reward. It indicates the prize you will get upon reaching Touchdown, and also provides a prelude about the upcoming prizes. Players Players are the key method of progressing and scoring yards, so that the ball may advance further and touchdowns might be reach. The thing to wonder upon is that how far does each player pass the ball? This is shown below. Each type of player passes a certain number of yards. However, based on how many yards a player crosses we simply cannot decide how efficient he is. For this, some more details are required. Leagues There are 5 leagues in this event, namely (in ascending order): * Rookie League * Amateur League * Bronze League * Silver League * Gold League The thing to be kept in mind is that the League system is not like the Top Gamester or Casanova (in Carnival events), or something like that, which offer rewards to the best player of the neighbourhood. There are 2 main differences: # In Leagues, you are not competing with your neighbourhood, you are competing with the entire World, and the scale of competition is huge here. # Also, prizes are not awarded at the end of each week (like other events). Instead, you have the entire event to make it to the Gold League! Use the days of the event to the fullest potential to reach the top, and prizes are awarded at the end of the event. The prizes can be found below, in the Prize Systems section. The yards required to make it into a League (or get relegated from one) differ according to the status of the World. A few of points to be kept in mind. One, you cannot be in more than one League at any particular time. Second, inactivity can even relegate you, that means push you to lower leagues. And third, Leagues reward activity, i.e. more number of goals, so make sure to play this event and score as many goals as you can. Sweet rewards are waiting for you! Getting Footballs To be added once the event starts Main Questline Quest 1: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 2: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 3: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 4: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 5: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 6: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 7: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 8: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 9: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 10: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 11: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 12: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 13: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 14: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 15: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 16: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 17: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 18: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 19: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 20: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 21: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 22: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 23: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 24: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 25: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 26: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 27: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 28: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 29: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 30: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Daily Quests Quest 31: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 32: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 33: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 34: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 35: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 36: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 37: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 38: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 39: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 40: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 41: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 42: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 43: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 44: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 45: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 46: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 47: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 48: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 49: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Quest 50: *''Cal Rogers:'' "" and "" Reward: Footballs Prize Systems Players Each player has to be paid with Footballs. Then, he will give you a random reward based on what he offers. Gold Players Silver Players Bronze Players Daily Specials Note: This is the Daily Special List of BETA. It will differ for LIVE. Daily Special Prizes can be won in all the coolers. Coolers are rewarded after you choose a player in the Forge Bowl Event window. League Rewards This is a list of the League Rewards. You will win all of the rewards of your current league at the time the event ends, in the form of a kit which will be put in your inventory. The rewards will become available after opening this kit. Touchdown Rewards